1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia reproducing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a technology for drawing processing in multimedia reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital home appliances including hard disk recorders, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders, hybrid machines thereof, and digital cameras have been spreading rapidly. The prevalence of theme products not only fuels demand for the products themselves but also boosts demand for such digital contents as motion pictures, music, and games, and thus is attracting attention now as an engine for economic recovery.
Many of the digital home appliances assume household use in living rooms. For the sake of creating higher demand for the products and contents, however, it is considered necessary to popularize appliances with which a variety of contents can be enjoyed in any location. To meet such requests, it is strongly desired to provide performance, operability, and amenities comparable to those of digital home appliances having TV screens.